Ophthalmic microsurgical procedures frequently require precision cutting and/or removing of various eye tissues. During such surgical procedures, proper illumination of the inside of the eye is important, and ophthalmic illumination systems are typically used to illuminate to the surgical field. A user, such as a surgeon or other medical professional, may insert an illumination probe into the eye to illuminate the inside of the eye for a procedure. Typically, the probe is connected to an optical port of an ophthalmic illumination system. The ophthalmic illumination system, which may be housed in a surgical console, includes a light source. The illumination system may also include other optical elements, such as collimating and condensing optics, that facilitate transmission of a light beam generated by the light source into an optical fiber extending into the probe.
During design and assembly of the ophthalmic illumination system, manufacturers seek to optimize various parameters and characteristics of the light beam, including chromaticity. Unfortunately, the chromaticity of a light beam generated by a light source, such as a supercontinuum laser engine, may not be initially calibrated as desired and tends to change with time. Such chromaticity shifts may adversely impact the surgeon's view of the surgical field, and could elevate the risk of phototoxicity in some cases. Accordingly, a need exists for improved illuminator systems that can accurately and efficiently configure, control, and maintain chromaticity over time.